


Kittycorner

by BornofFlame



Series: Sylphs and Streets [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cat Cafés, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Discrimination, Emile is a Seer, Illusionist!Remus, Logan and Patton are married, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Police Brutality, Remy is a witch, Roman doesn't have magic, Seer!Emile, Sylph - Freeform, Sylph!Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Urban Fantasy, Witch!Remy, human!roman, ish, magic in the real world, remus and virgil to parkour and graffiti, the name's a pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman’s seventeen when he meets Emile, and Remy.Roman’s a part of a majority, one of the many people who doesn’t have magic.Emile can See, but only what people are.Remy’s a self taught witch, forced to hide what he does and who he is.Tradition and Prejudice clash and they’re all forced to decide what they’ll let define them and if it’s worth it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sylphs and Streets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876135
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Coffee and cuties

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the sequel to Alleyway!
> 
> also unedited 
> 
> Roman's seventeen, Emile is eighteen and Remy is nineteen at the start of this fic.
> 
> Start of the fic takes place a year an a half after Virgil found out he was Sylph. Chapter two will be after the wedding of Logan and Patton, that's when all the action starts.

Emile got home and flopped on the couch.

“I’m here!” He yelled into the apartment, hoping that Remy wasn’t brewing a potion in the bathroom sink again.

“Give me a moment babe!”

“What are you doing?” Emile didn’t bother to get up, knowing that Remy would come out whenever he was finished and that it probably wasn’t best to disturb him while he was in the middle of a project.

There was a loud banging noise, no doubt the project backfiring and Remy walked out to the living room less than a minute later, grinning as he held up a clear glass filled with what looked like river water.

“This has enough caffeine to keep you running for three days.”

“New potion?” Emile watched as Remy downed the drink, twitched and then flopped next to him on the couch.

“Oooh, what a rush.” Remy wrapped an arm around Emile. “How was work?”

Emile perked up and he gave a massive smile. “Busy! There was the cutest little mixed sylph that came in today, he had purple eyes and when he ordered his coffee he looked  _ so _ nervous.”

“Aww, hybrids are sweet that way.”

“He had a boyfriend too, Illusionist, and he didn’t order, he just wanted to play with the cats. I’ve never seen such a cute couple.”

Remy gave a gasp of indignation. “What about us?”

“Sylph and Illusionist still win. The sylph was so tiny and so he won on the cute factor.”

“I’m coming in tomorrow, I wanna see if it’s true.”

Emile snuggled closer to Remy and sighed. “They might not come in tomorrow.”

…

Roman followed Virgil down the sidewalk as his best friend led him to the cat cafe that he had found the other day.

Apparently the place had been around for a few years, but it kept getting vandalized for its policy of not turning away customers, even if they had magic blood.

The place was called Kitty Corner, and true to its name, it was, in fact, kittycorner from another cat cafe, just one that looked a lot more snobby.

“Come on Ro, we don’t have all day.” Virgil tugged on his friend’s jacket and Roman reluctantly followed him across the street and into the cafe.

It was warm inside, bright and cheery as well, and Virgil and Roman walked to the ordering area, where they were greeted by a teen with pink hair.

“Aw, the sylph from yesterday!”

Roman watched as Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t tell you that.”

The barista laughed cheerily. “No need to! I can See it, it’s painted all over! Who’s the friend?”

Virgil pointed at him and Roman shyly waved. “I’m Roman.”

The barista smiled and stretched their hand over the counter. “Emile.”

Roman shook Emile’s hand, caught up with how the barista had a dimple on one side of his mouth and the fact that he was wearing a sweater that was a few sizes too big, but he still managed to look absolutely adorable.

“What can I get you two?” Emile asked as he turned and grabbed a sharpie from behind the register.

“You.” Roman blurted out.

Emile laughed softly and wrote something on the cup and Virgil looked at Roman.

“He’ll have a hazelnut mocha with an extra pump of cream. I’ll take a black coffee with sixteen shots of espresso. Sorry that my friend’s a himbo.”

Roman scoffed. “Am not.”

“You didn’t realize that you could pull a pizza out of the oven with oven mitts.” Virgil countered.

Roman went to argue back, realized that Virgil had a point and so he just sighed and flushed red as Emile finished their drinks and handed them to the respective person.

“That’s nine fifty!”

Virgil paid and then the pair went and sat down with their drinks, letting the cats wind around as they chatted.

“Ro, look at your cup.”

“What about it?” Roman turned his drink around until he saw that next to his name, Emile had written down a phone number with a heart.

“He likes you.”

Roman nodded happily and blushed.

If he’d looked behind him, he would have seen Remy giving Emile a high five, both with stupidly wide smiles.

Virgil, however,  _ did _ notice, and he grinned to himself as he took another sip of his horror of a drink.

Oh, this was gonna be good.


	2. Dancing and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy tries to convince Virgil to use his sylph abilities to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.  
> takes place after the wedding, so Roman is eighteen, Emile is eighteen, and remy is nineteen
> 
> remember Kittycorner is similar to Alleyway, because it's completely unedited!

If you had told Remy that by the time summer came that he’d have not one, but two amazing boyfriends, he would have laughed in your face. Yes, he’d moved in with Emile on the promise of cheap rent and the ability to practice his witchcraft without hindrance and then the Seer had asked him out and from there they had started dating.

And now, he had a beautiful boyfriend from a coffee shop. Roman had moved in after he’d graduated high school and together, the three of them managed to scrape up enough cash to pay rent and to set up a small fund for college.

Currently though, Remy was on the roof with Roman’s friend, trying to convince him to hit one of his potions with a *small* bolt of lightning.

“Please Virgil, just a little one babes, it’ll make it more effective.”

“I’m not going to. I can create little sparks, but after reading what this potion needs, you’re going to have to wait for a full ass lightning bolt from the sky.” Virgil crossed his arms and Remy sighed.

“What if I pour it into smaller pots and you hit those with your sylphy magic?”

“No Remy. You dragged me away from Remus so that I could do this for you and after using _common sense_ , I have decided not to help. You can ask another Sylph to kill you.”

Remy sighed in defeat and he looked up at the clear sky. “Think it’ll rain anytime soon?”

“No.” Virgil turned from him and jumped off the roof, leaving Remy to carry the potion back down to the apartment. Once he had put the pot in the fridge, he wandered to Roman’s room and flopped onto the bed, resting his head in Roman’s lap, who was texting.

“Sylph are _so_ hard to work with!” 

Roman hummed an agreement, not looking away from his phone as Remy complained.

“Like, I ask V to hit it with one tiny bolt of lightning and he says no? It’s not that lehal and it’s not like I haven’t been hit by worse magic before!” Remy threw his hands up as he wildly explained the plan for the potion that he had, if Virgil had hit it with lightning.

When he finished his rant, Remy looked to see that Roman was staring down at him with a warm smile.

“You’ll get that lightning eventually.”

“I know. Could you try to convince him for me?”

“No, I’ve known Virgil since we were fourteen, if he doesn’t say yes now, he’s not going to say it later.”

“Ugh sylph.” Remy cursed and Roman laughed lightly, carding on hand through Remy’s hair.

“Stormcloud was stubborn before he found out that he was sylph, trust me.”

“Oh, I do.” Remy stated flirtatiously, feeling pleased when Roman flushed a bright red. “Do you know when Emile’s getting home?”

“I wish. He’s been taking too many hours at the cafe, we hardly get to see him anymore.” 

“That just means that I get you for longer.” Remy sat up and got off the bed, flourishing one hand out for Roman to take. “Dance with me darling.”

Roman rolled his eyes and took Remy’s hand, letting his boyfriend pull him off the bed and into a traditional waltz position, which caused Roman to snicker as Remy danced them out of the room.

It’s moments like these that Remy loves, dancing in the kitchen or living room, or even at the wedding that Roman had invited him and Emile to, despite only having been dating for a few months at that point.

Remy threw Roman into an extravagansant dip, which put both of them off balance as Roman’s socks slipped on the tile and they went crashing down.

“Sorry babes.” Remy murmured as Roman let out a quiet laugh.

“It’s fine. You’re kinda crushing my chest though.”

“Rip.”

“You’re not gonna move?”

“Probably not.”

And if Emile came home to find the pair asleep on the cold tile, he didn't mention it, just took a few photos for future reference. 

“Alright I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


	3. Burns and ice packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile has to deal with a customer  
> Virgil *almost* loses control  
> Logan honestly has no idea how to deal with his chaotic son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!
> 
> I now have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)

Emile was used to bigots. People that came into Kitty Corner just to insult the magicks and to be general Karens when ordering their coffees. He would have turned them away if the shop hadn’t had such a strict policy of accepting everyone, as long as they didn’t get physically harmful.

Today was one of those days, when the people that were mean poured into the shop, not buying anything, just heckling customers until Emile would have to approach them and ask them to leave.

The Illusionist had come in today, and after six months of knowing him, Emile was sad to state that he still didn’t know his name. The Illusionist had proven to be very chaotic and so any question regarding personal things and so Emile had long since given up on figuring out his name.

Virgil was nice though, he came in a few days a week and just sat in the back corner, providing the small cafe with enough cold air that Emile had taken to turning off the AC when the small sylph came in. He also read while drinking his coffee and Emile had to admit that it was nice to have a customer that wasn’t there to cause problems.

Until today that was.

Virgil was in the back like normal, Emile was at the counter, and there were a few other patrons scattered around when the forty-something ish man walked in, a scowl on his face as he walked up to Emile.

“I want coffee.”

“Sure thing! What type!” Emile gave the man a smile and his eye involuntarily glowed blue, showing him that the man was non magic.

“What the hell are you?”

It was a common question, most Seers had dual glowing eyes and Emile just had the one, so he wasn’t that fazed.

“I’m a Seer! Not a very good one though--”

“Magic?”

Emile noticed that Virgil looked up at the man’s tone.

“Sure am! Kitty Corner is an all inclusive cat cafe!”

“Magicks are freaks. I’ll just have black coffee with cream.” The man handed Emile his card and offered the name ‘Owen’ to be called out when he was ready. Emile made the drink quickly, it was one of his talents, and then he took it to call out the name.

“Owen?”

Owen stalked forward and snatched his drink. “I said no cream.”

“I’m sorr-” Emile managed to say before there was suddenly hot coffee covering him and Owen was sneering.

“Fix it freak.”

“Of, of course..” Emile stuttered out, feeling his confidence drain as Owen watched.

He was about to hand the next one over when Owen snatched it and threw it on the ground. “Can’t get anything right freak? Why didn’t you See that coming?”

Emile opened his mouth to answer, but there was a wave of cold and Virgil had a small hand on the guy’s shoulder, violet eyes clouded.

“What are you doing?” He hissed out and Emile felt the smallest bit of satisfaction when Owen flinched.

Which was immediately replaced by guilt and fear.

“He’s fine V.”

“No he’s not. He poured coffee on you Emile! How do you think that Roman would react if he found out?” The short sylph was almost shaking with anger and Emile could see that his friend was starting to dissolve into mist at the edges.

“Maybe we should all calm down.” Emile held up his hands placatingly and Virgil took his hand off Owen's shoulder.

Owen on the other hand, had different ideas. He looked calm for a moment, before swiveling around to face Virgil and punching the sylph in the face so hard that he stumbled back, lightning crackling at his fingers.

“Freak.” Owen spat at Virgil, who had fallen to the ground, clutching at his nose.

Then the man stormed out of the cafe, and Emile ran from around the counter to crouch next to Virgil.

“You okay?”

“M’ fine. Are you okay? You’re covered in coffee Emile.” Virgil took his hand off his nose and Emile gave a strained laugh.

“I’ll call Remy, he’ll take care of any burns I have.” Emile helped the tiny sylph stand and Virgil apologized before gathering his stuff and leaving the shop.

Emile closed up a half hour early, changed into a different shirt and then updated a sign that the cafe had in the cat night room.

Days without magic discrimination: ~~10~~ 0

…

Roman and Remy were brewing a potion in the bathroom when Emile came stumbling in, face and hands red from minor burns.

“Hey cuties!”

Remy looked up from the bathtub and his eyes widened. “What happened babes?”

“Just an upset customer. Do you have any healing salves?”

Remy nodded wordlessly and turned back to the bathtub, taking out a ladle from seemingly nowhere and dipping it in.

“Ro, can you go cuddle with Emile? This salve is almost done and I need privacy.”

Roman nodded and brushed past Remy, wrapping an arm around Emile and leading him out carefully.

“Are you really okay my garnet?”

Emile sighed. “I’m fine, just a few coffee burns and I’m a bit rattled.”

“Oh, you didn’t deserve that. Do you want to change?”

“I changed my shirt before I left Kitty Corner, I’ll be good until Remy’s done.” Emile leaned into Roman’s embrace as they walked to the couch and sat down, enjoying the warmth of something that wasn’t hot coffee on skin.

…

From across town, Logan had wrestled a ice pack to Virgil’s face while his son complained about the rising rates of discrimination in the city.

“I don’t care what they do to me, but Emile’s my friend. Dad, I almost lost control today.” Virgil sighed and leaned into the ice, and Logan closed his eyes.

“You need more therapy.”

“We’ve been turned away by the past three therapists, I’m fine.”

“Patton and I have been discussing your outbursts and we both agree that if you let your magic swirl out of control, it will rip you apart. Virgil, you’re not a full sylph, you can’t handle the strain.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, wincing at the pain that flared up his face. “I have Remus to stop me.”

Logan clicked his tongue, a nervous habit he’d developed to calm himself when Virgil became too overwhelming. “Remus wasn’t at the cafe.”

“And?”

“You informed me yourself that you almost went full, you know, sylph during the interaction.”

“But I didn’t.” Virgil flickered to mist for a moment and Logan sighed.

“You need to go on a run.”

“I’m bringing Remus.”

“There’s spraypaint in the office.” Logan took off the ice pack and looked at the bruising on Virgil’s face. “It’ll heal in a few days.”

“Thanks Dad.” Virgil stood and gave Logan a hug. “We’ll be back by three am.”

Logan watched Virgil run to get Remus and then the pair ran out of Remus’s room, using a window as an escape before disappearing into the warm night.

“Gotta love our kiddos.” Patton’s voice came from behind him and Logan turned to see his husband in the doorway, a warm smile on his face. “Come to bed?”

Logan nodded, “In a minute, my dearest.”

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Patton said teasingly and Logan gave him a tired smile.

“Ten minutes, then you’ll have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I now have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)


	4. Illusions and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Remus meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Remus knew that something was up. At the very least, Virgil was acting skittish and at the most, Roman wasn’t fun to hang out with anymore and he got upset when Remus had made an illusion in public.

The city seemed to be holding its breath, and Remus hated the apprehension that he felt with it. 

It hadn’t been obvious when they were younger, maybe it was because the school had cracked down hard on bullying, but most magicks hadn’t noticed that there was discrimination until they got out of high school.

And boy did his life absolutely suck now. Remus had always been the weird kid, but at least the others had the common decency to not be pricks.

But Roman had it worse in Remus’s personal opinion. Not only did his brother have a more… unconventional relationship with his boyfriends, one of them was a Seer and the other one drank unholy amounts of coffee, even Remus could see that.

Other than the constant stress Roman was under, Remus was surprised that his brother had made it so far in life. 

…

Remy had made a mistake.

Now, people messed up all the time, but when you’re a witch, messing up usually results in running for your life.

Which(ha) he was now doing, as he ran through a park, pushing past people while a few ‘normal’ people chased after him. He blew by an Illusionist, who seemed to understand the desperate look in the witch’s eyes, because a moment later, Remy felt the clicking of magic cover him and the people chasing him stopped dead in their tracks.

“Where the fuck did the witch go?”

“He must’ve teleported.”

“You’ve been reading too much Harry Potter, witches can’t teleport.”

The people slowly gave up though and once they were gone, the illusion dropped and Remy found himself staring at someone who looked oddly like Roman.

“Thanks babe.”

“Sure, I do it all the time.” The Illusionist grinned and Remy remembered where he’d seen him before.

“You were that maniac at the wedding that Ro took me to.”

“Remus, in the flesh.” The Illusionist, no  _ Remus _ , gave a dramatic bow and Remy laughed.

“What are you doing out here babes? This neck of the park doesn’t really seem your style.”

“I’m about to go cash out on a fae wish!”

“There’s a fae in this park?”

“Yeppers! Wanna come?” Remus flourished one hand towards a bench and Remy shrugged.

“Sure. What’s the wish for?”

“I want it to rain!”

“That’s an odd wish.”

“Not if you knew why witchy boy.” Remus skipped to the bench and sat down, flopping his head back dramatically. “Did you know that lightning can dry blood? Some people get hit and it dries them up like a corndog in the oven!”

“Do you want to get hit by lightning?”

“No, it’s for my boyfriend. He does better when it storms.”

“Ah, wait. It’s Virgil, isn’t it? He told me about you.”

“Right again! We really should go on a double date. Me and Sylphy and you with romano cheese and your nerdy coffee shop boyfriend.” Remus held up a hand before Remy could respond.

“Orange? I know you’re listening.”

“Oh fuck you Green.” A fae appeared with a pop and Remy was surprised to see that they barely reached the height of five foot.

“I almost had your names, care to share?”

“Nopers! You know our deal Orange. I want my wish.”

“Do tell, I’m so not interested.” Orange held out a hand and Remus shook it, much to Remy’s shock.

“One storm, the works and I want it tomorrow morning from three am until midnight. No funny business and no damages to me, my boyfriend, or anyone else.”

“Wish granted, now get out of here before I circle this bench in mushrooms.”

Remus let go of Orange’s hand and then he and Remy left the fae to its project. Once they were out of earshot, Remy looked at Remus.

“How’d you snag a fae wish?”

“Oh, that’s actually my second fae wish ever. And I pushed a woman into their circle as payment.”

_ “What?” _

“Calm down, she was trying to kick an injured spirit, she deserved to get consumed. Anyway, I’ll see you around.” 

Remus disappeared, no doubt using an illusion to avoid conversation and Remy sighed.

“Bye babes.”

…

Roman found three potions in the bathroom when he got back from work. 

“Rem! Clean this up!”  
“In a minute!”

“I want to shower this week!”

“I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server now! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)


	5. Rain and worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do our pals react to rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, enjoy! Remember, Kittycorner is completely unedited, so mistakes are prone to exist!

Logan woke up to rain. Which meant that the house was a bit cooler and that Patton would be three times harder to get out of bed.

“Dearest, it’s time to wake.”

“Five more snuggles.” Patton pressed his face into Logan’s chest, as if that could block out the responsibilities of the day.

“We have to go help Remus apply for classes today, remember?”

“Hmm, he can do it himself.”

“Extended Illusionist classes require an adult of the age of twenty one to sign them up for it.”

“Stupid laws.” Patton grumbled as Logan tried to get out of the bed, a blast of cold air hitting the pair as Logan tossed the blanket off.

“As irregular as they may be, we do have an obligation as parents to take care of our children.” Logan pulled on his robe and put the covers back over his husband.

“Do you want me to bring coffee up?”  
“I’d rather just have you stay, but coffee in bed is good too.”

…

Roman was up at six am, and ready for work at six thirty. Unfortunately, his early work times meant that he had to extract himself from the cuddle pile before Remy or Emile were coherent enough to realize that their communal boyfriend was heading out for the day.

At least his job was chill, and not the cafe like Emile, or stars forbid, selling potions illegally like Remy. Even if the potions themselves weren’t illegal, just the idea of a witch being around made people fearful. Roman was still grateful that Emile drew the line at having a familiar, because he wasn’t sure if he could deal with both of his boyfriends constantly working with cats.

Roman’s job was quiet, he worked at a grocery store, restocking shelves and for a job, it was pretty tame. All he had to do was be at the place by seven, restock until ten and then get paid in cash for his work so that he could go home.

Today was no different, despite the fact that it was raining, and so that kinda ruined the walk to work, but it hadn’t rained for over a month, so it was sorta nice. Roman tilted his umbrella back to catch a few raindrops before going inside to work, the cool water comforting in the early morning. Then he went inside and got to work.

…

Virgil had been up all night, mostly because he could feel the storm coming and he wanted to be outside the second that it started to rain.

It started around three am and he held out his hands, palms facing upwards as he caught rainwater, feeling like the unease in his bones was finally working itself out.

He was still up there when the fires started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? comments? 
> 
> next chapter will be cooler- and longer
> 
> I now have a discord server! [Here it is--](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg) come vibe with us!


	6. Smoke and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) it's been almost two months since this has updated (sucks in breath.) whoops....  
> enjoy!!!

Emile got into work around eight am, just in time to unlock the front door to the cafe and head to the back, ready for another day of herding cats and making coffee. Sure the cafe may open a bit later than most of the cafes, but the cats needed sleep after a long day.

He was humming softly to himself, unlocking various doors and starting up machinery when the door jingled cheerfully.

“Hello?”

Emile spun and waved. “Hi! We aren’t ready to serve people yet, but I can be with you in about five minutes!”

The customer smiled sweetly. “You might wanna get out darling.”

“Why?” Emile walked out from behind the counter, nervously glancing at the customer, who hadn’t moved from where they were blocking the exit.

“It’s November 5th darling, you should know what that means.”

“No?”

“Happy Burning Day.”

…

Remy didn’t know what woke him up. Maybe it was the fact that both of his boyfriends were gone, or maybe it was the deep feeling of something being wrong, but he got up and shuffled out to the kitchen to make some instant coffee.

He opened his phone as he turned the coffee maker on, absentmindedly searching for a Spotify playlist when it lit up with an incoming call.

Roman’s father. Huh. 

Remy answered and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Is Emile and Roman with you? Neither are answering their phones.” Patton sounded flustered and Remy held his free hand up, despite the other being unable to see him.

“Chill hon, they’re at work.”

“Remmington, you need to make sure they’re safe.”

“Why?”

“Check the news please, the city’s on fire, people are protesting and it’s complete chaos.”

Remy rushed to the window, cursing as he opened it and stuck his head out. The distinct smell of smoke wafted into the apartment and he collapsed backward.

“Why?”  
“I don’t know, but they’re targeting magiks. Please make sure my son’s okay. Virgil and Remus are heading to Kitty Corner--”

Remy’s phone started to buzz, a call coming in from Roman.

“Patton, I have to hang up, it’s Ro.”

“Keep him safe.”

“I will.” Remy disconnected and switched calls, grateful when Roman answered.

“Remy, the cafe’s on fire.”

Remy’s world shattered.

...  
Emile was shoved to the back, and his captor roughly ziptied his hands together, then an additional set to his legs.

“Please don’t we can talk this out.” Emile pleaded as the captor shrugged.

“No.”

“At least let the cats go, they’re innocent.”

“Fuck you and your kind. A Seer told my mother she’d die once, you know? She did, and she was horrible until the second she took her last breath. Because of magic, and the paranoia.”

The captor left Emile to die.

…

Virgil was pushing his power, his luck as he pulled Remus through mist and air, both of them trying to make it to the cafe.

The rain wasn’t helping put out the fires, and Virgil eventually passed out after his second jump, leaving Remus to scoop him up and run the last block, past people who were fighting and cops that weren’t doing a damn thing.

Virgil came to right as they got to Kitty Corner and Remus helped him stand as they stared in horror at the shattered windows of the cafe, smoke billowing out and getting swamped by the storm.

“We have to do something- Emile could still be in there!”

“How Virgil? You and I aren’t fireproof.” Remus saw Roman and he wildly waved him over.

“Re, he’s in there. I saw something, he can’t get out.”

As if it was a cue, a few cats came running out of the building, some looking more burned than others.

“I can go in. If I can’t find anything, I’ll mist out.”

“I’m not letting you do that, you’re already strained!” 

“I can’t let him die and Ro’s dumb enough to go running in. I’ll be fine!” Virgil tore himself out of Remus’ hold, running across the street and jumping into the window. Unfortunately for him, he’d somehow picked the only unshattered one and his impact sent glass into his skin as he stumbled into the smoke and flame.

“Emile?”

Nothing, just the roar of fire. Virgil coughed as he walked in deeper, the heat getting to him as he got further in.

“Emile?”

“V?”

Virgil instantly tuned in on the weak voice, finally finding Emile still tied up near the back. He knelt down and grabbed Emile’s arm.

“I’m getting you out.”

“okay.” 

Virgil knew he couldn’t lift Emile and so he opted to slip his arms under Emile’s shoulders, concentrating as he attempted to mist them out.

“I can’t get us out.”

“Virgil, I don’t wanna die here.”

“Fair enough.” Virgil closed his eyes and with the most pain he’d ever felt, he broke them to pure vapor and materialized outside of the burning cafe, coughing harshly in time with Emile. 

Someone was pulling him away from Emile, lifting him and Virgil let his eyes slip shut, exhaustion claiming him once again.

…

Roman bolted across the street the second that Emile appeared, Remus hot on his heels.

“Thank the fae, you’re alive!”

He and Remus untangled an unconscious Virgil from Emile and Roman gently helped his boyfriend sit up and break the half melted zip ties.

“How are you feeling?”

“My.. my face burns, and my shoulder a bit. Is Rem okay?”

“He’s coming tourmaline, just stay awake for a bit longer.” Roman rocked his love as the fire raged nearby and Remus tried to wake Virgil.

…

Logan and Patton were on their couch, watching the news with worry as countless reports came buzzing in on locations that were hit the worst and their children were out there in the thick of it.

Logan couldn’t stop clicking his tongue and Patton nervously checked his phone every minute, just wanting any texts from anyone.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Logan frowned and his clicking stopped. “I need to break something and fix it.”

“Lo, are you okay.” Patton’s voice was laced with concern as he leaned to look at his husband.

Logan shook his head and started clicking again, gently moving away from Patton’s embrace. “Letme think.”

“Okay, I’m going to call Remus again, do you want me to call Virgil?”

A shaking hand passed him a phone.

Patton took a deep breath, stood and hit call.

…

“Remus, are you and Virgil okay? Is Roman?”  
“We’re all… Remy, Ro and I are okay. Emile has some burns and Rem’s gonna fix that and I’m taking V back here.”

“What happened?”

“Dumbass played hero and exhausted himself.” Remus’ panted out as he shifted the grip he had on the phone. “I’m sure he’ll be fine if we can wake him up.”

“Okay, I’ll let Logan know.”

…

Remy burst through the door, Roman close behind as they entered the apartment. Remy quickly broke off to the kitchen as Roman set their boyfriend on the couch, working off the burned sweater carefully as Emile gritted his teeth in pain.

“How long on the burn salve?”

“I have to melt it on the stovetop, five minutes max!” Remy called out as he opened the freezer and pulled out the jar, setting it in a saucepan that was filled with water. He turned the small flame up on the stove as Roman came in.

“Hey.”

“Hey, is ice okay?”

“How bad are the burns?”

“Second degree.”

“Don’t.” Remy opened a cabinet and pulled out his sigil book, flipping to a healing sigil. He grabbed a Sharpie from the shelf and gave Roman a pointed look.

“Bring out the salve once it is melted with some lumps. Don’t let it bubble.”

“What are you doing?”

Remy held up the book. “Witchy stuff, I’ll teach you at a less dangerous time.” He swept out to the couch and knelt down, carefully uncapping the marker.

“Imma draw on your chest okay sugar?”

Emile hummed and looked at him through lidded eyes. “Cartoon reference.”

Remy laughed softly and pressed the marker to bare skin, drawing slowly as he copied the sigils from his book to skin. After he had finished the healing ones, he flipped to a new page, this one marked with pain relief sigils.

“Almost done.”

“Thank you.” Emile sighed as the magic started to work itself into his skin, stopping the surging pain.

“Always sugar.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no update on virgil................


End file.
